


Master is a Kitty

by ChibiNekoQueen



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, neko ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiNekoQueen/pseuds/ChibiNekoQueen
Summary: Ciel falls asleep and has a dream of being a neko. As he find out he is a neko he then avoids Sebastian, but then Sebastian discovered that Ciel was a neko and decided to play with him. Ciel wound up waking up from a shock and Sebastian already knew about Ciel's dream.





	Master is a Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is one of my first fics. So I hope its good.

Ciel covered his eyes as the sunlight flowed into his bedroom. Looking at his clock, he saw that it was still too early to wake up. He tried to go back to sleep, but for some reason he just couldn't get comfortable. It was almost as though something was in his bed underneath him. Running his hand through his hair in confusion, he also felt something on his head that didn't belong there. So he jumped out of bed to look in the mirror, and that's when he saw what had been keeping him awake. He had cat ears and a tail! 'This must be a dream.' he thought to himself. 'For now, these need to go.' He pulled on the ears, and gave a tug on the tail, but sure enough they were actually attached to him. 'Funny, this should have woken me up by now. I'll just have to play along.' Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door, and a familiar voice. "Master, are you awake? I heard movement." Realizing that he would never hear the end of it if Sebastian saw him like this, Ciel decided that he had to find a way to get rid of the ears and tail before he was seen. "I thought I'd dress myself this morning." he lied. "You were running late so I got impatient. Make me some morning tea for when I'm done." Ciel was relieved to hear Sebastian say "Whatever you say, Master." and walk away. Ciel waited until he couldn't hear the footsteps anymore, and quickly got dressed, and threw on a dark cloak. 'Now to figure out what to do about this cat stuff' He snuck out of his room, and started to make his way through the mansion. It was a slow process, peeking around every corner, listening for footsteps, making sure no one would see him. Just as he was entering the main hall, he heard a voice behind him. "Just who might you be?" Sebastion said, as he yanked the cloak off. The serious look on his face instantly melted away when he saw Ciel. "Now aren't you just an adorable kitty" he said, grabbing onto Ciel to hug him and pet him. "Such a cute Master you are!" Ciel resisted at first, but soon found himself to be enjoying the petting. 'This isn't so bad.' Ciel thought to himself. 'Maybe it wouldn't be a problem if I stayed like this.' Suddenly, a strange sound snapped Ciel out of his bliss. 'Was that purring?' he thought, blushing. 'Am I purring?' Disturbed by this realization, he squirmed out of Sebastian's grip, somehow taking Sebastian by surprise, and began running away. He ran and ran, but no matter how far away he got, Sebastian always seemed to be just behind him, even though he never went faster than a simple walk. Eventually Ciel ended up back in his bedroom, too tired to run any further. Sebastian walked into the room after him, an almost hungry looking smile on his face. "Now that you've gotten me all excited, it's time for the main event..." He picked up Ciel and laid him on the bed. Unable to work up the energy to move, Ciel was still, and let Sebastian have his fun, his last thoughts before his mind faded into the pleasure being, 'This sure is a long dream...'  
\--------------------  
"AHHHHH!" Ciel quickly sat up in his bed, soaked in sweat, having had the strangest dream. He couldn't quite remember the details, but he somehow knew it had ended quite nicely. Sebastian then walked in through the door. "Master? Is something wrong? I heard shouting." Upon seeing Sebastian's face, Ciel found himself blushing hard, although he didn't know why. "No, I just had a weird dream. Please fetch me a towel to wipe off this sweat." he said. And as Sebastian turned around to leave the room, just for a moment Ciel thought he saw a small smile on Sebastian's face.

END


End file.
